saiyan god in konoha
by soul18
Summary: Gohan is sent to the elemental nations and meets, kurenai who is about to be raped and saves her he also meets naruto and becomes like an older brother to him. Gohan x kurenai naruto x sakura small sasuke bash.
1. Chapter 1

deep in the rocky plains in an island we find son gohan facing against a tall pink humanoid creature that has a long tentacle at the top of his head which is curved and ends at the back of his head this creature is non other than majin buu.

currently majin buu is furious because he is getting fucked up by gohan who he was sure was killed by his fat retarded counterpart gohan somehow became really powerful in a really impossible short amount of time and is now beating the pink shit out of him with out going into his super saiyan form. buu. boy do you know who your messing with i am the mighty majin buu strongest being in the universe i am the ruler of all i am the lord of all demons gods shake in their boot just by hearing my name i demand you tell me how you gained so much power in such a short time shouted the pink demon.

gohan. ha don't tell me you are afraid of my power now majin buu you make me chuckle but ill tell you anyway it wont matter because there is nothing you can do to beat me you pink peice of shit now you see what happen was after you blasted me with that huge energy ball and the supreme kai made it explode i was lucky to actually lucky to servived i was in very bad shape and if the supreme kai would have not found me i would have been dead, but lets cut to the chase long story short the supreme kai took me to his home planet in other world where i found a sword called the z sword i accidentally broke the sword and out came an elder kai who granted me the powers of a kai so you have a good reason to fear me buu because now i have the power of a god within me know feel my mystic power demon yelled gohan as he charged at super buu.

up on a cliff were goten trunks and piccolo cheering for gohan, as gohan charged super buu had an evil grin on his face (kukukuku you fell for my trap) shouted super buu as from behined gohan appeared a pink peice of buu that enveloped gohan and fussed back with buu. goten trunks and piccolo were shocked at what just happen they watched as super buu again and now had red gi top with a blue under shirt like gohan had buu was laughing and enjoying the feel of gohans power. (kukukukuku yes now i have the power of a god i am invincible),

shouted super buu then something happen buu started grabbing his stomach and was howling in pain his pink skin was steming like when a vampire gets wet with holy water. buu was trembling in pain with one hand over hi mouth and the other hand holding his stomach looked like he was going to vomite next thing that happens super buu pulls back with his mouth open and then luanches a powerful yell that rips a hole in the fabric of space he the spits out a small amount of mucus that turns into a nocked out gohan that is then falls into the rip in space closing afterwords. piccolo's eyes widen in shock then he shouts at super buu, what the fuck did you do where is gohan,

trunks is just in shock at what happened will goten is sobbing and mumbling my big brother is dead, piccolo in a fit of rage charges at super buu with a war cry but his efforts to avenge gohan are in vain as buu vanishes and appears in front of piccolo with a swooshing sound and blasts piccolos head right of his body killing him in an instant. truns and goten could not believe what just happened and had tears falling down there faces then both goten and trunks shouted powering up to full power and charging at super buu but then buu appeared behined them and blasting trunks through his back with the blast completly engulfing him and destroying his body completly killing him in an instant. goten did not have time to even shout in horror as in a split seconed his neck was harshly gripped by the pink demon,

buu had an evil grin he then shot his right hand right through Gotens chest and ripped out his heart he then let go of Gotens body which dropped with a thud on the rocky surface buu stared at the bloody heart still beating in his hand and licked his lips he then shoved the heart in his mouth and ate it Buu's pink eyes glowed red and he started cackling with a demonic tone. buu.

Gohan i will kill every one of your loved ones and destroy this pathetic planet and the rest of this universe i will then find you where ever you have ended after i spat you out and kill everyone you made friends with and then i will kill you slow and painfully kukukukuku finished the pink demon and he proceeded launch a death ball at earth making it explode. he then teleported to new namek you see when he first absorbed Gohan he also got some old memories and knowledge that being the dragon ball's in new namek buu did not want the kais or Goku to use them give them a chance to beat him so he also shot a death ball at the planet blowing it and all the nameks up and then proceeded to destroy every planet that he encounter wile flying through the universe.

and thats the end of the first chapter i had to re write this fic because i did a lot of mistakes and miss spelling i hope you guys like it oh and i had to make the chapter shorted cause i got other things to do and don't have the time to write long ass chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

In other world Goku couldn't help but drop to his knees in horror and sadness his family friends and home dead and with no way of bringing them back. with new Namek Gone Goku for the first time gave up then he the heard a voice daddy he looked behind him and saw Goten chichi Bulma Vegeta Videl piccolo master roshi krillin 18 their daughter tien yamcha ox king hercule choutzu and all other friends with sad faces.

chichi then said don't worry Goku at least we are all together that's the only thing that matters. Goku then noticed that Gohan was no where to be seen he then asked where is Gohan didn't he come in with you all then the supreme kai and elder kai appeared with king kai in tow the elder kai spoke Gohan is not here because he is not dead but he cannot enter this realm ever again unless he dies you see Gohan is in a parallel universe that king kai oversees in that universe king kai is known as the Shinigami he takes a different form whenever he is summoned by the people of that word. king kai then started speaking' Gohan is in a different version of your earth witch is ruled by emperors and ninjas and among them are demons called the tailed beasts, who use a different but similar energy source then ki you see their energy is called chakra witch is a combination of spirit energy and physical energy.

you see Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise.

Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups.

well that's the basics also like i said earlier there are demons who roam that world 9 of them to be precise each demon has a number of tails starting from 1 through nine these demons are to power full for the people of this world but they are not really evil those demons purpose in the their world is the keep the balance but because humans fear what they don't understand they found a way to seal them but not in object but into infants at this chichi gasped in horror that's horrible how could they do that to those poor babies finished chichi with bulma videl and all the other women in the group the male where shocked and angry even Vegeta was angry about it.

mean wile in the elemental nations about a few miles away from konohagakur in a place called the valley of the end were a water fall and a large lake with a river connected to it and at the top of the water on opposite sides were to statues facing each other these two statues were of madara uchiha and Hashirama senju up in the sky right Right over the

waterfall a rip appeared and a person covered in a clear lubricant substance shot out and into the lake after words the rip in the sky closed and vanished as if it was never there, down in the lake a body shot out and was floating in midair majin buu where are you come out so i can kill you shouted Gohan but there was no sign of him Gohan then froze he couldn't sense buu Goten or anybody he knew what the fuck is going on where the hell am i shouted Gohan as he saw the valley of the end and did not recognize it as he has been everywhere on earth and he has never seen this Gohan was trembling and he was lost he did not know where he was and what to do.

back in other world the old kai shouted i found him he is confused angry and doesn't know where he is said the old kai good quick let me talk to Gohan said Goku, ok just put your hand on my shoulder and speak said the old kai, ok here i go said Goku as he laid his left hand on the elder kais shoulder and called out, Gohan can you hear me.

back with Gohan: Gohan can you hear me, Gohan heard his father's voice, dad is that you what happened where are you, Gohan asked his father' Gohan my son listen i am in other world my time ran out sooner because i used to much energy transforming into a super saiyan 3 also earth is gone majin buu destroyed it but before that he killed piccolo Goten and trunks he also destroyed new Namek and he destroy every other solar system here Gohan we are all dead and Gohan it's not your fault you did you best but buu was smarter than he was at first' gohan you need to get stronger than ss3 majin buu will go to the world you're in to destroy it and kill you.

you need to kill him and bring justice for all the lives he took Goku then proceeded to explain to gohan everything the elder told Goku and everyone there about the world he is in gohan was angry when Goku came to the part about the jinchuuriki's, well gohan that's really all you need to know, well dad i am going to stay and protect this world from evil and from buu and i will save the jinchuuriki's from their suffering said gohan then the elder kai cut in good gohan but you should start with the host of the 9 taild fox demon he needs the most help his name is uzumaki naruto he is an orphan and his parents died sealing the fox demon into him though his mother did not want to have the demon sealed in her baby because she was the previous host and new how he was going to be treated.

though her husband who was the yondaime hokage at the time witch is the title of the leader of the ninja village had convinced her easily only because he place a seal on her that controlled her will before she had gotten pregnant his name was Namikaze and he may have looked and acted like a kind man but he was greedy and a power hungry man when he sealed the demon into his baby son he only sealed the yin chakra with the demons conscience into little naruto with yin being the negative and evil side of any beings soul the fox would not help naruto but torture and try to escape to do nothing but destruction also the fox demon was being control buy a man named uchiha obito who call himself uchiha madara after his great grandfather so if you fuse the yang chakra with the yin the fox demon will return to his true self witch is not evil and will help and protect naruto finished the elder kai.

ok i got that the baby's father was an evil bastard on the low and deceived everyone but where am i supposed to find the yang chakra of the fox what did he do with it ask gohan, then king kai stepped in and spoke I'll tell you when he summoned me as the shinigami he asked me to seal the yin chakra into his son and then seal the yang chakra into himself and make the power his but what he did not know is that there is a price you have to pay for summoning me with that contract it requires me taking the person who summoned me soul where they will spend their entire life in a realm similar to the room of time and space except there is nothing but darkness so the yang chakra i have it in a container i made to hold it here I'll send it to you, the next thing Gohan new was that around his neck appeared a white see through crystal that was tied around his neck like a necklace it had the symbol of yang on it and was glowing with pure power.

ok Gohan all you need to do is have naruto touch it and the kyuubi will be back to normal, ok got it said gohan, ok know all you need to do is go to the village of konoha that's located in the land of fire and ask to see the hokage he will give you a place to live and allow you to join the ninja ranks as a jonin since you will have to be that rank to have custody of young naruto and to train him i will communicate with the hokage to tell him about your arrival and to take care of you i will show him your memories of all your battles and what happen with buu till now and ill even worn him of buu and how powerful he is finished king kai, gohan this is dad speaking again i want you to live happy in this new word meet a nice women get married and give me grandchildren finished Goku.

but dad what about videl i love her i cant betray her like that, Gohan this is videl speaking she said with tears in her eyes i love so much gohan but you need to move on please do it for me for all of us be happy for us gohan it would make me happy if you meet a kind and strong women like me fall in love get married and have children finished videl, Gohan had tears in his eyes he wiped them of then spoke you got it videl I'll do it for you and everyone else said Gohan, um Gohan if you ever have a daughter can you please name her after me asked videl.

sure videl i will name my first daughter after you, thank you Gohan i love you, i love you two videl replied gohan then after that everyone were saying their good byes to Gohan started with Goku good bye son make me proud then chichi oh Gohan my baby I'll miss you so much give me lots of grandbabies don't forget to eat your vegetables always brush your teeth before bed and don't ever borrow money, ok mom said a blushing Gohan, good bye big brother I'll miss you hay gohan its piccolo aways train your mind as you train your body make us proud then Vegeta listen gohan make the saiyan race proud create your own clan of saiyans and one by one else said their good byes.

then the elder kai said while everyone else were busy talking with each other gohan i am going to upgrade your DNA a bit i will change it so you any of you off spring will have for control of the ozaru form you will also have a strong healing factor that will also be passed on an you can only be killed by getting your head cut off your body any mates you mark will become a full saiyan and have all your traits and if they are older they will de age to a time their body will be in its 30s and will stop aging if they are younger about your age they will stop aging at the current age also you will not die of old age Gohan as a god of the multi universe i task you with to be the first kami of the elemental nations you will be its protector and oversee it.

your job would be to prevent wars and stop them if you have to you will have to defeat any evil that threatens the peace you will also poses the same powers dende had witch is healing and creating your own dragonball's so the elder kai willed it and now gohan had all those abilities he said he will have the knowledge about them, and gohan your know a full blood saiyan and have your tail back and you will not have its weakness anymore cool said Gohan, you should head east from your location you will find konoha which has a mountain behind the village that has 4 faces finished the old kai.

ok got it elder kai konoha hear i come said gohan as he ran in the direction of the village at a speed of 150 mph which isn't his fastest on foot his top speed being 725 mph which is the speed of sound (think kid flash from young justice) he could of flew or ran at top speed there but he did not want to grab any unwanted attention buy creating a sonic boom.


End file.
